Just a Harmless Little Prank
by TsunBrownie
Summary: Someone pulls a prank on Edgeworth. However, the result was not what the prankster was intending. [Phoenix/Miles]


A/N: Hello, all you Ace Attorney fanatics and fangirls! It's April Fool's day! [Insert most obvious joke here]

This fic is un-beta'd and I only read it over once. Beware horrible grammar and word choices.

* * *

A single spike-haired defense attorney sat at his office, skimming through his massive files, none particularly catching his interest. He glanced at the clock for the fifteenth time in the hour to find it reading 10:24. Phoenix clenched his teeth, and jabbed the paperwork with navy pen that was within his grasp; causing the end to explode, spreading the cobalt ink all over the files that he had been reading and his jacket. For some miraculous reason, only his vest and the jacket was smudged in ink, leaving the white shirt underneath unscathed.

Phoenix shouted a single word of frustration, and proceeded to rub the ink off of the files with a tissue that was located in the corner of his desk. The files were now mostly unreadable and he grabbed most of them, tossing them inside a transparent file in case they ever became comprehendible again. He just tossed the jacket and his vest aside, making a mental note to take it to the dry cleaner later. Phoenix glanced at the clock yet again, noticing only three minutes had passed even with the frustrating even that had just occurred. Maya's tardiness had started to get on Phoenix's nerves; especially since it was Maya who insisted that he would come to work at 9 AM sharp, telling him there was a major contradiction in one of his files.

Ever since he had entered the office, he had been bothered by massive amounts of phone calls. All the phone calls he had received since his arrival were mostly irrelevant calls such as reminding him about the bills or calling to remind him of his appointment later in the month. He had also gotten a lot of prank calls for some unknown factor today, but he had cut them; already annoyed from being awoken early. However, they were successful in making Phoenix even more infuriated about the current situation.

_Oh, it was April already_, he reminded himself. _Now, what was the date anyways_? Phoenix glanced at the calendar, which the bottom half of the numbers was also smudged in ink by the previous event caused by Phoenix's anger. It said April 1st.

_April fool's day._

_Oh_, Phoenix finally realized. So all the prank calls he had been receiving had been because of that. He cut them off before anyone could exclaim "APRIL FOOL'S DAY!"

The phone rang again, and he glanced at it, unable to keep infuriation out of his eyes; he glared at the ringing office phone. He jerked the machine from its hook, screaming at the caller.

He called the caller using various swear words and insults, clearly letting the caller know how furious he was. After letting the charade continue for five minutes, he was surprised when he realized the other line hasn't dropped the call yet.

"Wright?" The other line only said a single word, but that was enough to alert the seething man about the caller. "U-uh, I'm sorry, I had... quite a day..." Phoenix mumbled, embarrassed. He didn't expect Edgeworth to call out of everyone he knew, knowing how much the prosecutor hated calls during work hours. "Wait, your voice is a bit high-toned than usual. What happened?" Phoenix asked, realizing the fact a bit later. The prosecutor was silent.

"Hey, Edgeworth?" He asked again, and the voice shot back. "S-sorry, Wright. I'm kind of spacing out." Phoenix frowned. Edgeworth spacing out during a phone call, which was placed within his work hours? Apologizing so informally just with the word "sorry"? The evidence were beginning to connect within Phoenix's brain. "Well, your assistant pulled a trick on me. That's why my voice is... squeaky."

_Oh, Maya._

"What did she do this time?" Phoenix sighed, and went to grab his jacket; only to be reminded that it was dripping in ink. He dropped it onto the floor, disgusted; the jacket squelched as it was tossed onto the hard, wooden flooring. He proceeded to rub his hand, now slightly smudged with ink with a tissue. "She... turned... me... a... 9 year... old..." Phoenix heard Edgeworth mumble.

_You have to be kidding me, Edgeworth._

"Okay, that was the worst April fool's joke I ever heard, Edgeworth. I swear, if that was true I would have a crush on you. Yeah, see how unbelievable that was?" Phoenix snapped at the prosecutor. He wasn't in a mood for jokes, and especially by a renowned prosecutor and rival such as Edgeworth.

"I'm not joking, Wright!" He heard the other side shriek, and he heard... the man sniffle? "Uh- Edgeworth. You can stop now."

"... Even you won't believe me... And it's all that Fey girl's fault! I should have been more careful with gifts because of the stupid day but... I didn't expect this! What am I going to do?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO, WRIGHT?!" The other side kept screeching at Phoenix, sniffs and mumbles distinctively being heard in between. He proceeded to help compose the prosecutor, and told him he would be there within thirty minutes.

"Maya, what did you do." Phoenix pushed the door open and rapidly rushed down the stairs, soon stopping when the traffic greeted him. He signaled towards the cab; jumping into the vehicle, and began to head to the Prosecutor's office.

The cab ride was silent. He was wondering about the situation in two angles. The first was about how he would punish Edgeworth if he had been lying. No one gets past Phoenix Wright. The second was about what to do when Edgeworth was actually telling the truth. The chances were feeble, of course. It wasn't possible for twenty eight year old man to turn into an eight year old, even if Maya was involved. Even though Maya could channel the deceased, there was no reason for Maya to pull a prank of Phoenix in the first place, anyways.

The cab soon came to a halt in front of the Prosecutor's offices, and Phoenix leaped out of the vehicle to observe the building. It was an ordinary-looking building, not changing much since his last visit when he had to visit Edgeworth to pick up a case file he was working on.

After taking a swift ride up to the twelfth floor of Prosecutor's office, he was greeted by a familiar scene. The dark brown, wooden door was framed with steel, and Phoenix walked towards the door that had said "1202". He checked three times to make sure he was at the right office. He realized how the office made him feel foreign. He wiped the sweat on his white shirt. He never had any time to get another jacket.

Just looking at the outside of the office made him see how fancy Prosecutors lived.

_A career change to the prosecution... I might actually consider it. Why is it that the prosecutors always earn the big bucks, and not defense attorneys? Wait, scratch that. Some defense attorneys are rich too. I should really start receiving payment from my clients. _

Phoenix casted a swift knock on the door and the door swung open backwards, showing his childhood friend.

Phoenix's mouth dropped open.

Miles Edgeworth, 9 years old, had opened the door slightly and gestured him to come in. He was dressed in jeans and a simple shirt. Phoenix rubbed his eyes and slightly pinched himself, yelping in pain.

"You are not dreaming, Phoenix." The soft yet irritated voice of the boy made him snap and look at him. "U... uh... Maya... did that to you?" Phoenix struggled to keep disbelief from his voices, and failed.

"That Fey girl gave me a small piece of candy and insisted that I eat it. I did so, and I felt a slightly drowsy, so I dozed off for about ten minutes. When I looked in the mirror... I was like this." Miles irritated tapped his legs. "She won't answer to any of my calls." Phoenix sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, though. And the call before. Maya made me come to the office at 9 after making me play her game with her until 4AM. I'm not in the best of my conditions, and I was irritated by phone calls." Miles nodded, understanding. Phoenix suspected he'd received the fair share of them himself.

Phoenix just stood, looking at the slim boy in front of him, then plopped down onto his couch. He sat there, focusing into him. Miles seemed to be the childhood friend he had once known, and seeing him brought many different memories to Phoenix himself. The class trials, their old times together and DL-6. The class trials and DL-6 didn't seem such a good thing to bring up now. So...

"Do you want to go to the amusement park, Miles?" Phoenix proposed, gaze softening. "Why do you want to, Phoenix? I have work to take care of." Miles stated strictly, but being a 9 year old, the tone didn't have any influence towards Phoenix. "First, you're 9. No work. Second, we went to the amusement park when we were 9 a lot. I want to go again. With you. It'll remind me of many various events. Third, you seriously need to get a break and have fun." After a furious argument battle that followed Phoenix's reasoning, Phoenix eventually won, and started to drag Miles to go with him.

* * *

"Over there! What about that! Th- wait, nothing high. Erm, ah..." Phoenix ran around the amusement park, dragging the disturbed child, trying to choose what ride to go on. "Phoenix, I'm the 9 year old here." Miles spoke, rolling his eyes. But it was good to have an outing with an old friend, he couldn't keep the grin from creeping onto his features when his defense attorney friend had a giant grin plastered from excitement.

When Phoenix finally chose to go on a rollercoaster, Miles swiftly complied. The line vanished when they had waited 20 minutes, and Miles followed an enthusiastic Phoenix who hopped into the car, insisting them to sit in front.

The ride was hectic; having many 360s and ups and downs. When the ride had ended, Phoenix jumped out of the car, howling, while Miles was trying to see the world without the spin. He clutched his head, wincing because of the dizziness. He closed his eyes, trying to repair the damage that the rollercoaster had left him.

Meanwhile, Phoenix recovered and saw his old friend clutching his head with his eyes closed. Smirking, Phoenix reached him; swiftly lifting him so his feet would be taken away from the solid ground under. Phoenix could feel Miles' panic as the nine-year-old snapped his head up to meet Phoenix's eyes. He just gave his traditional sheepish grin, however.

"Let me down, Phoenix!" Miles protested, flailing his arms. Phoenix merely laughed.

"Phoenix!"

"You're so cute, Miles. Can't you be like this in regular basis?" He said, while walking towards the food stand to buy their lunch, still not letting the boy to the floor.

"No. And I'm not cute!" Miles crossed his arms, glaring. Phoenix just rolled his eyes and grinned.

Miles gave a fit when they reached the food stand, and Phoenix forfeited, letting the boy down. As soon as his foot hits the floor, he regained his stature. Phoenix couldn't help himself from grinning.

"I'm hungry, Phoenix. Buy me something to eat." Miles ran up to hug Phoenix's leg. "I'm just a poor 9 year old without any sort of income." He rubbed his eyes to fake a tear, but Phoenix could clearly see mischief sparkling in the young boy's orbs.

"If this continues, I'm afraid you'll grow up into a snobby prosecutor." He sighed, sneering at Miles. Afterwards, he trotted off, leaving the boy to scramble up to him.

* * *

Phoenix's stamina has begun to run out after the fourth ride, but the young Miles had just begun to find this outing "fun". Being dragged to many rides, they came to a conclusion of watching the fireworks after one more ride. Both of them selected the Merry-go-round without hesitation.

"I remember, you were on one of the horses, shaking like a leaf. I clutched onto my father while staring at you then Larry thought it would be amusing to jump over to another horse. But at that moment, the ride began to move and Larry completely lost balance, falling after hitting that pole." Miles reminisced, and Phoenix just chuckled. The ride began to move, and he held onto the pole tightly, afraid he was going to fall off. "You haven't changed, huh? You're afraid."

Phoenix was going to oppose to that, but the horses started to move up and down and Phoenix yelped in surprise, almost making him lose balance. He could hear Miles clutching his strained stomach, an effect that has been caused by laughing too much, but he was too shocked to snap at his friend for that.

"The legendary defense attorney cannot ride a simple merry-go-round. How did you ride those roller-coasters anyways?" Miles questioned, but Phoenix was too busy trying to keep his dignity intact. At least what was left of it…

As soon as the ride ended, Phoenix darted to the bench, trying to calm himself down. Then, Miles latched onto Phoenix's back, and clutched tightly. As he saw the smirk on Miles' face, Phoenix frowned; "Get off of me, Miles." Miles merely pulled his tongue out at him, urging Phoenix to carry him around on piggyback. "Revenge." Miles let the sound escape his throat.

_Remind me never to pull tricks on you, Miles._

* * *

Phoenix blinked as he stared into his phone screen that read 11:55. Miles was sitting in a bench, fawning over the magnificent fireworks. Phoenix genuinely smiled as he looked into Mile's deep, grey orbs. He felt as if they were pulling himself in.

The firework soon ceased, making the young boy snap back to reality. He turned to face Phoenix and their eyes met. Phoenix just smiled sheepishly, and sat down next to him on the bench as Miles scooted a bit to the side to make room.

"Mmmm, thanks for today, Phoenix. I really appreciated it." Phoenix blinked as the turned-into-a-boy prosecutor gave a true smile to him. Not the sly smirks he presented in court, and not the fake smiles he plastered into his face, but a true, genuine smile.

"You're welcome, Miles. I really liked spending time together, really. It reminded me a lot about times back then." He stared off into the dark, night sky, eyes softening. "You know, Miles." Phoenix turned to face the boy completely, and the said boy cocked his head gently to the side. "What is it, Phoenix?"

"Remember the phone call? I'm really sorry about... not believing you." Phoenix smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, while Edgeworth merely 'tsk'ed at him. "No harm done, Phoenix. I wouldn't have believed you either."

Phoenix took in a deep breath and looked into the 9 year old opposing him, and shuffled around awkwardly. "I wasn't lying either." He whispered, only loud enough for Miles to slightly hear the sentence. "Hmm?" The boy asked, and the attorney weakly smiled.

"I wasn't lying when I said I love you."

Phoenix pushed himself towards the shocked boy, making their lips meet. After doing so, he immediately regretted doing such a thing, and pulled away. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into his palms, embarrassed. His face was flushed into a brilliant crimson color.

"I-I'm sorry, Edgeworth! I don't know what got into me-"

"Phoenix! Phoenix!"

His head shot up as the man's voice was no longer two octaves higher. The voice merged as the bells stating midnight rang throughout the amusement park. Miles Edgeworth, no longer his childhood friend but his rival in court sat across with his legs crossed.

"Phoenix." He shrugged, his face tinged in pink, but his lips tugging a bit upwards. "I wish to express my gratitude. Seems like your little 'kiss' broke the curse surrounding me." Miles went to grab the blue-clad attorney's hand which was shaking slightly.

"My head still feels a bit hazy. Maybe the curse isn't completely broken?" Phoenix stared at the prosecutor as Miles grabbed Phoenix by the collar, forcing their lips to meet once again.

* * *

Maya let one of her high-pitched squeals escape her throat. After staring at the two men kissing, she turned to face her sister being channeled by her cousin, Pearl Fey.

"Thanks, Mia. Without you, I couldn't really have done this. Well, this was supposed to make Nick and Mr. Edgeworth fight a lot, like a joke. But I guess this works too." Maya placed her hands gently on her lap. "Thanks for telling me how to make those time-turners. I need to use it on Nick sometimes to make me buy burgers." Maya nodded. "I bet even I could easily overpower a 9 year old Phoenix." After blowing a whistle, she checked her watch to see the time already exceeding midnight. Fumbling, she casted herself up to head towards the exit.

Mia followed, after staring at the two, still kissing on the bench. Seeing two people in love were starting to make her time with Diego flow softly into her mind. After some reminisce, Mia decided leaving Maya to do anything alone would be dangerous, and trotted off.

_For those two lovebirds, April Fool's day won't be an annoying holiday anymore, huh?_

* * *

And with that, the story is finished! Someone dared me to write Lawyer!Nick and Child!Edgey kissing… and I did it, resulting to be this story.

I also had a Klema idea I wanted to write for April Fool's day, but I guess I'll keep that idea for next year.

~Brownie


End file.
